


Day 118

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [118]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, Missing Scene, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene before the breakfast scene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 118

Damn...why does everything hurt...yesterday...the Woman...woman...she...fuck...she got her phone back...drugged me...idiot...arrogant...stupid, stupid, stupid... have never understood women...intelligent...very intelligent...sneaky...can't read her at all....deletedeletedelet....

"Sherlock?"

"Why are you yelling, John? My hearing works perfectly...ow...my head..."

"Shhh, just lie back down...you had a rough day yesterday, I'll get you some paracetamol and some water."

"I need tea and a shower and I'm gonna fucking kill Mycroft next time I see him-What is it now????"

"Go get in the shower, love, your brother's here, remember to breathe. Here, take these. Mrs. Hudson made a nice breakfast, try to be..."

"Calm? Or polite, perhaps? You were almost killed by American agents and I was drugged by a nearly naked dominatrix, and I'm suppothhed to be CALM...POLITE?!"

"I love you." 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and kissed his blogger. "I love you, too."

Shower...not dressing...just pajamas and robe...gonna ignore "Mr. British Government"...your country needs you...blahblahblah...woman...that woman...she got in my...'our' bedroom...John doesn't believe me...but then how did my coat get back....

aaaahhhhhhhhh

and she added a ringtone....and her number...damnit....wish the room would stop spinning...


End file.
